


That's What Heroes Do

by rebeccavis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: Carol Danvers moves in with a temporary roommate who, much like her, faces an uncertain future.





	That's What Heroes Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margaerystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/gifts).



> This is my first MCU work that I've posted on AO3, and it only seems fitting that it be written for my best friend, writing partner and actual superhero. Happy Birthday, Rachel! 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will be yet, but I'm looking forward to exploring more in the lives of these two.

It made the most sense. That was what Pepper had said, and Carol was inclined to agree. They both needed a place to stay while the new Avengers bunker was being built, and they were both somewhat limited in their choice of who they could live with. Although there wasn’t anything necessarily anything stopping Carol from putting out a “Roommate Wanted” ad, she really didn’t want to go through the trouble of either lying or explaining why she went away for long periods at a time and could shoot photons from her fist. At least this way, no explanation was required.

“By Odin’s beard, is that a Flerken?!”

Carol couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her features as Thor loomed over her alien companion. Goose, for her part, merely tilted her head at the God of Thunder with a curious expression.

“Yeah, she’s an old friend,” Carol remarked, giving a nod.

“I’ve always wanted to see one in person,” Thor admitted. He had the eyes of an excited child beneath his long hair and beard, and that only made Carol’s smile broaden. “Can I touch it?” he asked.

“You’ll have to ask her,” Carol answered with a chuckle.

Hope Van Dyne, who had appeared in hallway a few moments before, raised an eyebrow as she stepped neatly around Goose. “Looks like a cat to me,” she remarked. Her hand was clasped around two tiny objects which she placed down on the floor, tapping each to make them expand into medium-sized cardboard boxes. Mantis, who was standing just behind her, proceeded to grin delightedly and clap her hands together.

“I love it when you do that,” she declared before asking Hope, “So ‘cat’ is not your word for ‘Flerken’?”

“Not…as far as I know,” Hope replied, her smile wide.

“I did think it was strange to see so many of them on this planet,” Mantis mused, “But I just thought that humans had special Flerken-taming abilities.”

“I don’t think humans are all that good at taming cats, let alone Flerkens,” Carol commented.

She thanked her colleague for bringing both boxes she’d requested as she bent down, placing one on top of the other and then picking them both up with ease. It surprised her that Hope had shown up when really anyone could have been sent with them, but she was grateful for it.

“We’ll miss you, Thor,” Mantis piped up, “Even Peter. He was sad when I touched his shoulder after you said goodbye.”

When Carol glanced at Thor, she realized he was cradling Goose in his arms and stroking her head with surprising delicacy. “Well, I won’t be gone long, I imagine,” he affirmed, offering up a warm smile to Mantis, “This is just a temporary home for both myself and Lady Carol.”

“Wait, Lady Carol?” Carol echoed, peering at him from behind her boxes with a confused expression.

“You are a warrior. A warrior deserves a title,” Thor explained.

“I think she has one, Thor,” Hope noted with a grin, “ _Captain_.”

“So, Captain Carol?” Thor asked.

“Just Carol is fine,” Carol clarified. She shook her head momentarily but had no desire to delve any further into the subject. “Anyway, Thor’s right. By the time we get sick of each other the new Avengers facility will be ready.”

“I don’t intend to vomit in your presence, Carol,” Thor assured her, smiling earnestly as Goose purred in his arms.

“Well, regardless, you know you and the Guardians are welcome here on Earth anytime,” Hope told Mantis. She had lowered her voice ever so slightly, which Carol only noticed when Hope addressed her at a normal volume. “Do you need some help with those boxes or are you good?” she teased.

“I think I’m OK,” Carol assured her with a laugh, “Thanks again.”

Mantis and Hope said their goodbyes and headed down the stairwell together, leaving Carol standing with Thor in front of the door to her new apartment. _Temporary apartment_ , she reminded herself, thinking about how like Thor she would also probably be gone again soon. There was a whole universe out there and plenty of beings to worry about. Just because this world was her home didn’t make it worth saving more than any other.

‘ _What would Pepper Potts say to that?_ ’ she thought, instantly feeling guilty. So many had given so much to protect the Earth, and the woman who had arranged all of this for her knew that perhaps best of all.

“So, how do you want to pick rooms?” Carol asked Thor, placing both her boxes down in the living room, “Do you want to flip a coin, or…?”

She looked around only to find Thor had already made his way further into the apartment, presumably still carrying a content Goose in his arms. Just as she wondered if he’d even heard her, she got her answer when he called out from one of the bedrooms: “I think Lady Pepper may have already chosen for us, Carol.”

Carol headed in the direction of his voice, a little confused but mostly curious. When she stepped into the room, however, she couldn’t prevent her mouth from dropping slightly open in shock.

Though it was distinctly a grown woman’s room, it was better than any bedroom she had been in when she was growing up. The carpet was a deep marine, reminding her of the few occasions where she’d visited the beach as a child and been stunned by the vastness of the ocean. Now the vastness that still left her breathless at times was that of the universe, which was reflected in the ceiling that had been painted to resemble a starry sky. The walls were a pleasant shade of pale yellow, with a subtle trim across the top in red, blue and gold. The art hanging up was a mixture of intergalactic representations and stylized posters of her favorite bands. The wardrobe was open and simple, just as she would have wanted, and already had some basics hanging up for her use. Even Goose had her own corner and a decent-sized cat bed where she would be able to sprawl out.

“Pepper really does deserve that title,” Carol commented quietly.

“She’s very good at making a place feel like home,” Thor agreed, “I do think she might be…courting us, however.”

Carol let out a laugh. “Whatever makes you think that?” she joked, and Thor gave a small chuckle of his own. It was a sound that didn’t quite seem to fit his body: moderate and reserved rather than grand and booming as she had expected. Then again, she was already starting to feel it was a mistake to assume anything about her new roommate.

“We’ll just have to see if there’s a plaque on my door saying ‘Strongest Avenger’,” Thor remarked.


End file.
